


Echoes of a Somber Songstress

by TwiliDragonRin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU where Dorothea is a songstress and Edelgard is her pianist, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Some angst, Wow this is the tamest and fluffiest thing I have ever written, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiliDragonRin/pseuds/TwiliDragonRin
Summary: Dorothea Arnault and Edelgard von Hresvelg are very lovely and talented people. Dorothea has her voice. And Edelgard has her piano. Together they play music. Apart? They still sound good, but not as beautiful as they sound together. And they both know it. Though Dorothea has some feelings for Edelgard, and she is very hopeless when she is around her. Then again, Edelgard is no better. Modern AU.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Echoes of a Somber Songstress

The lights were upon them and nothing else on stage. No one made a sound as the two women on stage performed to their heart’s content. The first woman standing up front center stage, with that beautiful chestnut hair cascading down her shoulders, who sang with all of her might, only allowed her hands to move if the song had wished for them. The second woman sitting in front of her piano, her hair straight and white as the shimmering snow, played the tune that guided the singing woman.

Both of them, eyes closed, allowed the music to speak for themselves. They did not need to explain the meaning of this somber tone that played. They did not need any lyrics to dictate what the audience must feel when listening to their piece. No. All they needed was the music and the harmony that they felt in their hearts. And the tears that trickled down their cheeks was all that they had to prove to the audience.

Their last piece came to a close. And in turn, the silence was casted aside for the clapping and cheering of the crowd. Both women looked back at each other and smiled. And so, another night came to a close.

“You were marvelous as always, Dorothea,” spoke the woman with white hair. She slipped on her coat over her tuxedo and moved her hands underneath her hair, bringing it out from within the coat. The woman in question simply smiled at her as she also had slipped on her coat over her red dress.

“Always with the compliments, Edelgard,” Dorothea began before taking a few steps toward her partner. “You deserve some of the praise too, you know? I would be nothing without my dearest pianist.”

Edelgard shook her head, a smile of her own weaved its way to her lips. “You would sing even the most inappropriate songs and that crowd would never be swayed.”

“’Inappropriate?’ My, my Edie, are you perhaps suggesting something?” Dorothea said, leaning down a little as she smiled devilishly only for Edelgard to blush and quickly look away.

“Poor choice of words but I still mean what I said.”

Dorothea laughed. “Well, it is late, and we must be going home.”

Both women made sure to have all of their belongings and gifts, that were given to them after their performance, more so Dorothea than Edelgard, in hand. The last few members of the auditorium stayed behind to put away any equipment and to make sure that the power was properly shut off. Dorothea and Edelgard stepped outside where they were suddenly hit by the cold weather. They turned to each other, smiling as they said their goodbyes for the night and went their separate ways.

Several days later after their performance, Dorothea had stopped by Edelgard’s home at her request. The two were not only partners in the performance arts, but they were also friends and close ones at that. Today seemed like a much more quiet and relaxing day for the two of them it seemed. Dorothea wondered if Edelgard had any plans for them.

Upon arriving at the doorstep, Dorothea rang the doorbell then held herself as she shivered to fight of the cold weather. Edelgard’s home was small. It was a drastic change to where she lived before she moved out of her father’s. It had taken a while before Edelgard arrived at the door. As she did, the moment she saw Dorothea, she did not hesitate to open the door wide open and take a step to the side.

“Oh gods, forgive me Dorothea-“ Edelgard said as she moved aside. “-come in before you catch your death in this weather.”

Dorothea chuckled as she stepped inside. “Edie please, I will be just fine. It’s just a little cold, not freezing. Honestly I felt worse.”

“Still, if there is ever anything I could do to fix that then I will,” Edelgard told her simply. “Now come, I assumed you haven’t had breakfast yet?”

“You know that I rush here as soon as I see your messages in the morning,” Dorothea said as she followed Edelgard to the kitchen.

Dorothea is surprised to see that Edelgard was in the middle of cooking and just as always, their breakfast has been ruined. _Burned to a crisp no doubt,_ Dorothea thought. It was no surprise that Edelgard took her time to open the door for her.

“I had planned to make breakfast for the two of us but alas,” Edelgard sighed. “I believe I may have overstepped my boundaries just a little bit.”

“You think?” Dorothea added as she poked at the black crisp. “Oh Edie, I wish you waited for me. I could have helped you.”

Edelgard proceeded to wash the plates and let the charred remains wash down the drain as she cleaned. “I know Dorothea, but I wanted to surprise you,” she said.

That look on her face. Dorothea has seen it before. It was the very same look she had when she first moved out. The face of uncertainty. Dorothea had seen it all too many times. She smiled and placed a hand to Edelgard’s shoulder.

“Don’t feel too bad, Edelgard. I bet it looked very delicious,” Dorothea said, hoping to reassure the woman. And to Dorothea’s surprise, Edelgard did indeed smile.

“Thank you, Dorothea.”

With a smile in return, Dorothea pulled back then said, “Now let me help make breakfast. I didn’t eat anything last night.”

It wasn’t until much later that they sat down in one of Edelgard’s couches. Edelgard was reading another chapter from her book out loud to Dorothea, who was laying her head on Edelgard’s lap.

“’And as they stared into each other’s eyes, the swordswoman leaned towards the vessel and placed a kiss to her lips. It was a feeling that the vessel had never experienced before, something deep in her chest that she could not explain. But it was not the vessel who pulled back, it was the swordswoman.’”

Edelgard paused and then looked down at Dorothea. She had her eyes closed as she listened to the story unfold, the sweetest smiles on her face. Edelgard could not help but smile down at her. The pause from the story was far too long that Dorothea opened her eyes and stared back at Edelgard.

“Is everything alright, Edie?” Dorothea asked her, causing Edelgard to jump and drop her book onto Dorothea’s face. Dorothea let out a cry as the book hit her on the face.

Edelgard gasped as she picked up the book off of her face. Dorothea had rubbed her nose, wincing as she did. “Gods Dorothea, I am so terribly sorry!”

Dorothea smiled up at Edelgard. “I am fine, Edie. The spine of the book hit my nose is all, nothing serious. Besides, it’s not that big of a book.”

Staring at Dorothea with that infectious smile of hers, Edelgard could not help but smile herself. She set the book beside her and ran her fingers through Dorothea’s hair. Dorothea knew that Edelgard loved to run her fingers through her hair. Both of them found it soothing.

“So Edie,” Dorothea spoke up.

“Yes Dorothea?”

“When will our next performance be?”

Edelgard closed her eyes and leaned her head back, her fingers gently scratching Dorothea’s head who hummed softly at that gesture. “I do believe that our next performance will be in a week’s time. Why do you ask?”

“I do believe a practice session is in order, is it not?” Dorothea says, smiling up at her.

“I do suppose,” Edelgard began. “But please be careful with your voice. We do not want you straining yourself. Our audience would love to see our Scarlet Songstress sing do they not?”

Dorothea chuckled. “’Scarlet Songstress?’ Edie, where in heavens did you hear that name?”

“Is that not what the critics have been calling you, Dorothea?”

Dorothea shrugged. “As if I know. You know I refuse to look at anything those critics have to say.”

Edelgard frowned. “I keep telling you Dorothea, you have to see what they have to say in order for you to learn and grow as a songstress.”

“Yes, yes I suppose so.” Dorothea sighed and sat up, stretching her arms over her head as she did. “Anyways, apparently I am the star of the show, but Edelgard-“ Dorothea turned to her side to look at Edelgard, “-you are just as important during our performance.”

Edelgard blushed before shaking her head. “Nonsense, Dorothea. Your voice? Your beauty? Everyone comes to that performance because of you, not me.”

“Oh Edie,” Dorothea said sadly before getting up. “I wish you could see that I’m only valuable to our partnership as you are.”

Edelgard stood up and followed after her partner who made her way into their practice room where Edelgard kept her piano. Dorothea was resting her hand on Edelgard’s piano, she had a sad smile on her face as she looked up at Edelgard.

“Let’s begin,” Dorothea said faintly.

Edelgard knew that Dorothea was in the mood for their session. She nodded her head and walked over to the piano, sitting down in front of it and allowed one of her fingers to press a key. The single key echoed before more of the keys were being played. Edelgard closed her eyes, allowing her fingers to follow her heart in the notes.

Dorothea watched Edelgard play for a few beats before she turned away. Her mouth slowly opened then she began to sing in harmony to match her dear pianist. The room was no longer silent. Even among themselves, both women were able to feel the song weigh heavily in their hearts. Edelgard slightly opened her eyes to look at the keys before her. Though she was unable to stop herself from staring at Dorothea as she sang.

Her back was facing Edelgard, but not for long as she turned to her left, her right hand to her chest as her left extended out, as if reaching out for someone. Edelgard saw the tears trickling down Dorothea’s cheek and felt something heavier weigh upon her heart. Without another word to interrupt them, she closed her eyes again and resumed to play.

The night of their performance was no different than their last performance. The roaring of the crowd as Dorothea stood center stage. Flowers and bouquets were thrown on stage for them, for Dorothea, all the flowers in the world and the cheering. And yet, Dorothea didn’t feel happy. It wasn’t until she turned to look at Edelgard who was smiling at her. Dorothea smiled back at her partner.

_My partner…_ Dorothea thought.

In their dressing room, Dorothea stood behind Edelgard, who was sitting in front of the mirror. She stared at the bouquet of flowers that she held in her arms. while Edelgard was brushing her own hair. From the reflection of the mirror, Dorothea saw a distant look in Edelgard’s eyes. _Would Edelgard be the type of person to feel jealousy?_

Dorothea took a step forward and stood very close behind Edelgard. Edelgard saw the woman approach her through the mirror which distracted her from her thoughts it seemed. Dorothea noticed how Edelgard seemed a little startled.

“Hey, Edie?” Dorothea began. “These flowers seem lovely, don’t they?”

“I believe so. They look unnatural to me,” Edelgard said flatly.

Dorothea bit her lip. That was not what she expected for her to say. Nor did she expect for her to have that tone. “Edie, is something wrong?”

“Yes. Fake flowers do not seem the most appropriate gifts.”

_Flowers, huh?_ “And why not?” Dorothea asked her as she set the bouquet down on their dresser. “Is something wrong with being given bouquet of fake flowers?”

Edelgard looked like she wanted to say something. Especially when she opened her mouth to speak. But nothing came out. Instead, she gently placed the hair brush down as she sighed.

_Did I come off a little rude?_ Dorothea thought, a little worried now.

“No, I suppose nothing is wrong being gifted fake flowers from all of those men that visit you after all of our performances, now is there?” Edelgard said. Her words stung Dorothea.

“Edie…? What’s the matter? Something clearly is troubling you, but you do not want to tell me,” Dorothea asked her, her voice quivering from the previous comment.

Edelgard only shook her head and stood up. “It is nothing Dorothea,” Edelgard said as she starts to put on her coat. “It truly is nothing. My head just hurts is all. I think I need to head home now.”

“Ah, then-” Dorothea walked over to her end of the dresser to reach her for her coat, “-let me finish getting dressed so we can- “

“No.” Dorothea paused before slowly looking at Edelgard. “No, I…please, I need some time alone. I need to process some thoughts in my head.”

“Oh…” Dorothea didn’t try to hold back the sadness in her voice. She bit her lip once more before forcing a smile. “Then go on ahead. I’ll…I’ll just finish cleaning up in here. You do not have to worry about a thing, Edie.”

Almost as if the sound of her name that Dorothea always called her startled Edelgard, Edelgard nodded her head before smiling faintly. “Thank you, Dorothea…I’m truly sorry for my behavior tonight.”

Dorothea simply shook her head, still forcing that smile of hers. “No need to apologize, Edie. You never need to apologize to me.”

Edelgard began making her way towards the door before stopping in front of it. She slowly turned to face Dorothea, who was standing there, watching Edelgard leave. Then, Edelgard left the room.

Dorothea had never felt so alone in her life.

Several days have passed since then and Dorothea had not had any messages from Edelgard. Dorothea never felt like getting up in the morning even if she does in the end. She rarely ate in these past several days. It was not because she did not want to eat. She simply felt no hunger as the days went on. Still, she did not completely starve. Dorothea never even sang. It was as if her voice was stripped from her.

Dorothea felt truly alone since that night of their last performance. Since she had last seen Edelgard.

Then this morning changed.

Edelgard suddenly messaged her this morning. The message told Dorothea to visit her home. And without a passing thought, Dorothea dressed herself in a simple red dress, one that pales in comparison to her performing dress, and slipped on her coat. Once she had dressed herself, she wasted not a second longer.

Dorothea did not need to run. But something inside her forced her legs to sprint. Something inside her told her that she just needed to see Edelgard.

Eventually, Dorothea arrived at Edelgard’s doorstep. Upon knocking on the door, Dorothea waited for Edelgard to open the door. The cold weather did not bother her, but what did was the time it took for Edelgard to open the door. Dorothea knocked on the door once again. Still no response. Then Dorothea’s phone vibrated in her coat pocket. Shechecked to see who messaged her, and her heart skipped when she saw that it was from Edelgard.

‘The door is unlocked, come in.’

Dorothea bit her lip. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside, then Dorothea was greeted by a beautiful melody echoing from within one of the rooms. She closed the door behind her then she followed the melody to where it originated. But Dorothea already knew where the music was coming from.

As Dorothea opened the practice room door, she was stunned to see Edelgard, who was sitting and playing her piano, flowers and bouquets surrounded her. The melody slowed but was not enough to stop, and the pianist herself stared at Dorothea.

“I’m glad you came,” Edelgard said. She spoke ever so softly that Dorothea could not help but blush.

“You…requested for me, did you not?” Dorothea said, not really knowing how to feel about all of this. But she smiled faintly recalling what she had told her about two weeks ago. “Remember what I had told you, I rush here whenever I see your messages.”

Dorothea slowly approached Edelgard and saw that there was enough space for her to sit on the stool next to her. Edelgard turned her head ever so slightly then nodded. Not once did she stop her music.

Dorothea sat down next to Edelgard and watched as her fingers danced elegantly across each key. Dorothea swayed a little as she let the music move through her. She hummed softly along with the song. And before she knew it, her mouth was already open, and she was singing along.

Both women allowed the song to weave its way into their hearts. Whatever they felt prior was no longer on their minds. The only thing these two cared about was allowing their music to speak for them. And it did.

The song came to an end and Dorothea turned to Edelgard, who was smiling. Edelgard then pulled out a rose from the bouquet that sat on her piano in front of her. She gently reached up and tucked the rose behind Dorothea’s ear then smiled.

“A rose. A real one, for my dearest partner,” Edelgard whispered to Dorothea.

Dorothea felt the tears well up in her eyes. “Oh…oh Edie, I love it.” She reached down and took Edelgard’s hand into her own and pressed her forehead against hers. “It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful. And I- “

“No more words, Dorothea…” Edelgard whispered as she began to lean in. “Let our lips and our hearts do the talking…”

Dorothea leaned in closely as did Edelgard, and then they closed the distance between them with a kiss. Dorothea reached a hand up to gently cup Edelgard’s cheek. She still felt the song in her heart, the song that they had just played. It was still ringing in her ears, as is her heart.

They pulled away from the kiss but did not pull away from each other.

“I am truly sorry Dorothea,” Edelgard began. “I did not mean to hurt you while I was away.” Dorothea only shook her head, tears trickling down her cheeks. “I was confused. I was confused as to why all of those flowers made me so furious.”

“Oh Edie…you were jealous,” Dorothea hummed.

“I was indeed…and I know why…” Edelgard stared into Dorothea’s teary eyes, smiling. “It is because I love you Dorothea Arnault, I love you so very much.”

“Oh Edelgard…you have no idea how much this means to me,” Dorothea murmured as she kissed her beloved pianist. The kiss lasted longer than Dorothea had intended, but Edelgard did not mind it at all. In fact, Edelgard simply reciprocated by returning the kiss.

Then the growling of Dorothea’s stomach interrupted their kiss. Edelgard pulled away from their kiss then stared at Dorothea, it was her turn to give Dorothea a smug look.

“It sounds like someone is hungry,” Edelgard mentioned.

Dorothea blushed before getting up from the stool. “I think we should probably make breakfast together.”

**Author's Note:**

> It has been what? Over a year since I last wrote anything? And then I make my big comeback with Edelthea. I still am crazy about Corrin and Robin, don't get me wrong. They are still my OTP, but I had the biggest feelings when I saw this image on twitter. https://twitter.com/Echiu1005/status/1220364032344854528?s=19 
> 
> I might write more for Edelthea or for Corrbin but for now. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
